


#7 Glamour

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty doesn't find it easy being the runt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#7 Glamour

One of the Cerulean City Three Sensational Sisters' underwater ballet shows was in progress. As usual, the seats were packed with people who watched in admiration and cheered for them. Misty and Tracey had seats close to the side of the stage and were able to watch from there. It was one of the perks of being a relative, and a friend of said relative. Daisy, Violet and Lily performed a variety of stunning moves in the water and the audience lapped it all up. Their eyes shone as they took in every second of it all.

"They really are rather glamorous, especially when they do these shows." Tracey was watching with a reverent smile. "It's no wonder so many people come to see them in action and love it."

"Hmm, yeah." Misty jammed her hands into her pockets. "I guess so." She couldn't help but feel a little bit annoyed that Tracey was suddenly talking about how beautiful her sisters were looking. A small voice in her head was muttering that it would be nice to have some attention too.

"What's the matter?" Tracey sensed her tone of voice and looked at her. Misty jerked her head to the side, looking away. "Oh, I see. Hearing me talk about your sisters is making you upset, isn't it?"

"No!" Misty snapped, a little too loudly, and she realized she'd pretty much given herself away. She let out a long sigh. "Maybe just a bit. I know I don't look anywhere near as stunning as my sisters, but it would be nice to have someone tell me I look beautiful too once in a while. They would rather pay attention to my sisters instead. I've always felt a bit left out since I was a child."

"Oh, that's not true, surely?" Tracey protested. "I'm sure there must be some people out there who think you're beautiful."

"More beautiful than my sisters?" Misty frowned. "I doubt it." She was the runt, no doubt about it. Lily and Violet teased her about that often enough. That fact was never going to change as far as she was concerned.

Tracey smiled. "Well, I think you're somewhat... cute, at least."

Misty looked back at him, her eyes widening. "Huh?" It was unusual for Tracey to compliment her like that. "What are you saying? You really think so?"

"Y-yeah..."

Misty lowered her head to hide her burning cheeks. "Well, okay then. Thanks for the compliment."

"N-no problem..." Tracey flushed a little as well, rubbing his head.


End file.
